Another's Lover
by HypeKO
Summary: Kisa's life is nothing more than a record that is stuck on repeat , a gloomy day is another average day. All that changes when Kisa meets a man who might be able brighten up his world...to bad the man is marrying Kisa's sister. Throw in family drama and horrible childhood memories. Can this man Save Kisa? OC x Kisa, YukinaxOC, YukinaxKisa Curse words, Random UPDATES [BAD GRAMMAR]
1. Chapter 1

O+O holy shit I am alive! I mean so yeah. Sorry I have been away for so long I been having a lot of coursework but that is all over now! So I have good news and bad news...

Bad news: I will be deleting or not updating Depraved and Sinful life. Because :| I feel I have little to no ideas for them and I don't want to bore you guys.

Good news: I will try to update Switching places, A new cute Kisa x Yukina Short and Emerald High.

So yeah...

~Kisa POV~

As I rolled out of the bed, stretching my aging limbs I felt a slight tug on my wrist.

"Oi, Shouta come back to bed." A stranger called out to me. The way he said my name brought chills down my spine.

" I have to go. " I muttered as I looked for my pants. The room was dark, the moon light only helped my line of vision slightly. "Hm- I suppose I should go too, my wife is probably wondering where I am." The strange man started getting dressed left some money on the table. "Take care of yourself Shouta and call me later." The guy said in smuggled tone.

" _Asshole."_ I thought. Locating my discarded clothes on the floor; I got my stuff together before I looked over at the money left on the table. 2500 Yen was all that was left.

" _Common Shouta don't be proud take the moneyyyy!"_

I turned my nose to the dirty cash and continued to get ready. I may not have much pride but I am not some poor whore that needs money.

What time was it anyway? I flipped open my cell phone. The reading said 3:03AM. I still had some time to sleep before my shift at Marukawa publishing. Each step I took forced me to fight back against exhaustion.

" _Dammit body, please don't fail me now."_ I prayed. I was almost home, that was the only blessing. I climbed up the flight of stairs and pulled my keys out. Some glorious way I made it to my apartment before I was found slumped over on a bench again. The door slowly opened. "Tadaima." My voiced echoed through the empty flat. Everyday with this, no one will respond so why do I even try?

I am alone after all.

My stuff found a nice place to rest on the floor as I crawled onto my bed, my own partner tonight would be my pillow, the only thing I could cuddle at night and it would not change in the morning. After hours of sleepless rest; I gave up trying. At 6am my phone started to vibrate, sense it was left on the floor like all my other belongings, it was not reachable. I dragged myself out of bed and located my phone. The bright green phone contrasted compared to all my other stuff that could be described as dark and gloomy. I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID.

'Shima Kisa' Without any I did what any mature adult would have done in the situation.

*Ignored* I signed as my phone rested in my palm until the vibrating started up again.

The same person was calling. I bit my lower lip, she it too annoying, I really don't feel like dealing with her this early. What if it is something important? What if she needs my help? These thoughts ran through my head. I finally made the best decision on how to approach this woman.

*ignored* My phone continued to vibrate. No matter what I do, she wouldn't leave me alone. I tried to fix my tone.

"Hello?"

The person on the other line took a few seconds to respond. "SHOUTA! WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING MY CALLS!" The woman hissed.

"I was trying to avoid speaking to you." I bluntly said.

"I am your sister!"

"I don't care. Good bye."

"Shouta wait!"

"You have 10 seconds before I hang up."

Shima stuttered. "Mamaa wants you to come home and visit she has big news."

A sweat fell from my head. I haven't traveled home in years, going now would just be awkward.

"Shouta, it would mean a lot to her."

"..." I signed, I wouldn't be able to win this fight.

"Alright ,but you should know I have a lot of-"

Shia didn't seem interested in what I had to say and decided to hang up.

"Work..." I finished the sentence.

After a long train ride to Kyoto, I was finally home. I remembered the path I would take whenever I came home from school. As I approached the house I froze in place. Nostalgic memories violated my head from when I was younger, busting through the door and yelling "MAMA I'M HOME!" I shook it off and knocked on the door like a man. The door slowly opened, a tall man with chestnut eyes and dirty blonde hair.

The man gave off a cheerful aura, he was so beautiful. I couldn't help but to blush. "Can I help you sir." The prince smile.

"I- I ugh." My words were caught in my throat.

"sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSShouta!" I heard Shima's voice get louder and louder until she tackled me. "I can't breathe!" I choked out. "I missed you so much little brother!" Shima brought me to my feet. "This is my loving finance Yukina Kou."

"You were always able to bag the good looking ones huh Shi-chan?" Shima clutched on on to Yukina's arm as if I offended her in some way.

"My Yuki is all I will ever need." The God of a man just stood there, as if he was trophy.

After Shima allowed me to step into my parent's house; I saw a man and a woman sitting at a table. They both stopped what they were doing instantly and looked at me as if I was some kind of ghost.

"Well look who decided to stop by after 12 years." The man spoke first, the woman's reaction was completely different than the male. "SHOUTA it has been so long!" She yelled, entrapping me in a dangerous bear hug. "Hello mother, father."

My father spoke again "I can assume that since you been away for so long you got married and you are expecting to have kids soon."

"..."

"What other excuse do you have for not contacting your family?"

Not even my mother's strong embrace could protect me against my father's harsh words; why were they getting to me ,because every word he said was true. I turned my back to my father, breaking my mother's hug and walked out the door. I could hear my father in the background, his smug grin 'Turning your back on your family again? That is nothing new.'

' **KEEP OUT NO SHIMAS ALLOWED!'** A small sign said. This place was secluded, I made this place when I was a little boy. When my father would be upset, when Shima would be mean, when mom would cook anything I didn't want to eat or just to get away from everyone. I would be completely isolated from the world. My thoughts and secrets would be kept with the cherry blossoms. As I got comfortable with my surroundings a small smile appeared on my face as I flopped down on the dirty ground and looked at the sky. Only I knew this location, no one else could find-. A footstep broke my thought pattern.

"Kisa-san are you okay?"

I jumped a little to find Yukina staring at me with concerned eyes. The only words that would come out were "How did you find me?"

Yukina looked at me for awhile then smiled. "Well I come here often to draw and be isolated from the world, if that makes sense. Is this your hiding spot?"

I turned my head to him, not wanting to answer his question.

"Your father is pretty scary, but don't let him get to you. He was really hard on me when I asked for his daughter's hand. "

I continued to stay quiet, hearing Yukina's world.

"I can remember him saying 'EHH? THIS PRETTY BOY? HOW WILL HE SUPPORT YOU? DOES HE EVEN HAVE A JOB?' He really scared me." Yukina laughed.

"He cares about you Kisa-san, alot." Yukina sat right beside me and gave a brilliant smile that could justifiably be the brightest thing I have seen in my dark world. I wanted to look at him, I wanted to believe his words but I couldn't.

"Kisa-san." Yukina said lightly and put his hand on top of mine. "Trust me, You father loves you."

"You know you don't have to say these things, I'm not some child."

"Ehh?" Yukina looked confused. "I wasn't saying because I pity you, I say it because you're my future brother in law, I want you to be happy."

Why does Shima always get the good guys while I get the villains? I guess that is life. She is a bitch.

so...end :| Sorry for any grammar mistakes I kinda gave up because I was sleepy.


	2. Chapter 2

*eats chips* :I update time

Kisa was reluctant to get up. His isolation zone has been violated by this handsome man.

"Kisa-san are you coming?" Yukina stood up and then extend his hand out for the shorter man to grab it. Kisa denied Yukina's kindly advance and stood up on his own. "I can't get all buddy buddy with you, because if you hurt my sister I will beat you." Kisa said with a semi-intimidating voice. Yukina took a second to think about the raven's words before he realized Kisa-san was joking.

"I wouldn't dare hurt her, she is the best thing in my life." Yukina announced."Hm" Kisa huffed internally.

~After an awkward dinner; inconsistent eye contact between father and son. A big question finally broke the silence.

"So how did the two of you meet?" Kisa asked. Shima gave her brother a death glares. Yukina smiled and held onto Shima's hand softly.

"Shima-san approached me at my workplace.I thought she was 15 until. Later she told me she was actually 34." Kisa contained his laughter. "That desperate huh?, looking for a young buck you cougar?" Kisa mutters into his drink. Shima starred in her brother's direction and kicked him in the shin. "Respect your elders. Baby brother." Shima added those words on.

~Kisa POV~

For once my father agreed with me.

"I still don't understand the logic of marrying this boy, he will not be able to provide for you!"

Yukina frowned upon hearing my father's insult.

"Sir, I love your daughter, I can pro-"

"I don't want my daughter marrying a loser, your ambitions of being an artist is A CHILD'S DREAM!"

My father lowered his tone. "Kou, you are 21. I am just watching over my daughter so she doesn't marry a fool. She needs a grown man not a boy."

Shima intervened. "HAHA, Kou's dreams of being an artist was just a joke! We talked about it and he is planning on changing his profession he is currently working on being a doctor!"

"What?" Yukina looked at his future wife.

"Kou, I have seen your drawings and I think you would be better off being a doctor or something that would make you successful."

Yukina excused himself from the table, walking to another location in the house. I had complexed feelings about this whole situations. I am happy that the attention is not put on me but I feel bad for Yukina.

This will he hellish night.

~Hours passed and everyone started heading to bed~

Time:2:45AM

I tossed and turn, trying to find a comfortable spot. No matter how much my head wants to rest my body was too active. I decided to get up and just watch some TV and eventually fall asleep.I walked down the stairs into the family room. The room was submerged in light.

"Oh, I am sorry Kisa-san I didn't mean to wake you." Yukina apologized. I dismissed his apologizes with a simple wave.

"Why aren't you in bed? It is almost 3 in the morning."

"I couldn't really sleep." I looked over at the kitchen table to see it cluttered with a large book and a few sharpen pencils.

"Are you drawing something?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to practice on something for class. Would you like to see it?" Yukina asked, smiling widely.

I couldn't resist that brilliant smile. I agreed to go through the young adult's drawing.

...

"So what do you think?" Yukina awaited my opinion. It took me awhile to to find the right words to described this 'work of art.'

"It's...very cliche."

"Huh?!"

"Each page I see just seems so bland. As if you're doing it for someone else and not you." Yukina took a few minutes to respond. "... I don't know how to draw something for myself. My professors tell the the very same thing, I don't know how to change it." I continued to flip through Yukina' s sketchbook until I stumbled across a page that was very...dark ,yet could be considered a masterpiece.

"I think this is the best one out of the bunch." I spoke.

"Eh? But so many messy colors. Shima hates these kind of drawings." Yukina reached out to take his sketchbook back but I avoid his grasp.

"It is a contrast toward you actual personality." Yukina blushed for a second before smiling.

"Thank you...nii-chan." The prince found his smile and pounced on me, attacking me with hugs. ~After some time I had fallen asleep curled up to a pillow and my future brother in law, had his back toward me. My eyes darted to the door as I heard it open.

"Shhh. Don't say anything." A female voice whispered. Two shadows chased one another and soon ended up an upstairs room, making quiet footsteps.

"Damnit Shima!" I cursed under my breath.


End file.
